Time to Say Goodnight
by banghimdaisuki
Summary: "Dae-ah." "can you sing me a lullaby song?" / "Shireo!" "Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu." / "Ta-tapi aku bukan siapa-siapamu." / "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadikanmu 'siapa-siapa'ku." B.A.P Daehyun x Reader. Fluff. Romance first B.A.P FF! masih newbie.. yoroshiku :3


Annyeong..

hajimemashite

saya Hyemin. author baru disini. hehehe

setelah beberapa hari menjelajah disini dan hanya ngebaca dan review akhirnya saya menulis fanfic.. huahahahahaha...

oh, yoroshiku /bow/

Dibuat saat nggak bisa tidur dimalam hari dan berakhir dengan menghayal. wwkwkwkwk

ini pernah di publish di blog gua.. .com (promosi Bx)

ini hasil karya gua original, bukan keju atau bbq (lo kata lays?) ff pertama ane di sini.. semoga pada suka :P

ini ff alay bgt..

jangan lupa sedia kantung muntah

.

bbanghimdaisuki X hyeminming

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggalkan singgasananya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan raga setelah beraktivitas seharian. Kau pun sama. Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, kau beranjak menuju ranjangmu.

Kau mendapati seorang pria tampan sedang berbaring di sisi sebelah kanan ranjangmu –ranjang kalian. Ya kalian. Kalian yang entah memiliki hubungan spesial atau tidak. belum jelas. Tapi yang pasti kau sangat mencintainya. Entahlah dengan dirinya.

Kau dan pria itu tinggal satu atap walau tidak punya hubungan khusus. Bahkan kalian berbagi ranjang. Entah bagaimana pikiran orang tentang kalian. Toh kau sendiri juga menikmatinya. Entahlah dengan dirinya. Kau terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya.

Kau menghampirinya yang masih terjaga di atas ranjang. Sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk duduk disisi kiri ranjang. Kau menatapnya lalu menghembuskan napas.

"Belum tidur,Dae?" Tanyamu. Oh bodoh! Untuk apa menanyai pertanyaan yang bahkan kau sendiripun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Belum. Kau sendiri juga belum." Ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar kalian.

Kau merebahkan tubuhmu di sebelah pria itu –Daehyun. Menghadapkan tubuhmu kearahnya lalu tersenyum. Merasa ditatap akhirnya ia juga menghadap kearahmu. Ia menatapmu seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' lalu kau jawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"Dae-ah." Panggilmu. Ia kembali membuat tatapan bertanya.

"_Can you sing me a lullaby song_?" Pintamu.

ia menaikan satu alisnya. "_Shireo_! Mengapa aku harus menyanyikanmu ninabobo? Bahkan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kenapa aku harus menuruti keinginanmu?" Daehyun berucap dengan nada yang dingin dan membuat hatimu serasa di hunus belati. entah mengapa kau menjadi sedikit sensitif(?). Setelah mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakan dihatimu Daehyun pun berbalik memunggungi dirimu yang menatapnya tak berkedip barang sedetikpun. Tak terasa cairan bening mengalir di pipi pucatmu. Kau mencoba menggentikannya namun yang ada malah isakan kecil ikut keluar dari bibirmu.

Entah kaget atau merasa bersalah Daehyun membalikan badan menghadap kearahmu. Iris kelamnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hey maaf." Ucapnya.

Kau tidak membalas. Terlalu sibuk untuk mencoba menghentikan isakanmu. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipimu. Menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipimu.

"Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu."

"Ta-tapi aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Daehyun terdiam. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadikanmu 'siapa-siapa'ku." Ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

Perkataannya membuat dirimu menegakan tubuh dan duduk diranjang. Air matamu yang tadi sudah berheti mengalir kini mulai menganak sungai di pelupuk matamu. Daehyun menghampirimu yang terduduk diranjang lalu berlutut dihadapanmu.

"Ehemm" ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku tau ini benar-benar buruk tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. A-aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau bersanding denganku dan mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan tuhan bersamaku?" Ucapnya. "Maukah kau me-menikah denganku?" Ia menyodorkan benda yang dicarinya tadi. Sebuah kotak kecil yang menyimpan cincin kecil didalamnya.

Perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatimu. Seakan ingin meledak bersama jantung yang terus memompa darahmu lebih cepat. Kau bungkam. Terlalu terkejut untuk hal ini. Kau menyembunyikan mulutmu dibalik tanganmu. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan bebasnya membasahi pipi pucatmu.

"A-aku tau ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi aku serius. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Dan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk hal ini. Ta-tapi jika kau tidak mau aku juga tak apa." Daehyun menunduk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sinar mata yang meredup.

"Aku m-mau." Jawabmu. Sontak ia mengangkat kepala dengan mata yang berbinar.

Ia segera menubrukmu dan membawamu ke dekapan hangatnya. Kau pun membalas pelukan dari pria yang kau cintai itu. Bahumu terasa basah. Ternyata ia menangis. Ya menangis bahagia mungkin.

Ia merenggangkan pelukan kalian lalu mengambil cincin dari kotak cantik itu. Dengan jemari yang bergetar ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manismu.

"Cantik." Pujinya. "Sepertimu, yeobo." Lanjutnya sambil membelai lembut pipimu.

Jantungmu berpacu heboh di dalam sana. Membuat semburat samar di pipimu yang baru saja dibelainya. Ia mengsejajarkan tubuh kalian. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian kau merasakan benda kenyal di bibirmu. Membuat jantungmu lebih ribut dan berpacu sangat cepat sehingga kau merasa akan meledak bersama serpihan kebahagiaanmu –kebahagiaan kalian.

Daehyun mencium bibirmu lama dan penuh cinta. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya masih menggenggam jemarimu yang bertahtakan cincin bukti cintanya. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Perasaan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan lewat kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya ia memisahkan bibir kalian.

Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya. Lalu Ia mengusak rambutmu lembut.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu." Ia menuntunmu untuk berbaring diranjang. Setelah ia meletakan tubuhnya di sebelahmu ia mengantarmu ke dalam dekapan hangat penuh cintanya. Lalu ia mulai bernyanyi.

'_Go to sleep little one _

_It's time to say goodnight _

_Lay your head upon the pillow _

_I will tuck you in so tight _

_Say your prayers and they'll be answered _

_Dream of dreams so bright _

_Lay your head upon the pillow _

_It's time to say goodnight _

_Oh lay your head upon the pillow _

_It's time to say goodnight'_

Daehyun mengelus rambutmu. Sedangkan kau sendiri sudah terlelap dengan bahunya yang kau jadikan alas kepala. Ia tersenyum lalu menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kalian. Dikecupnya dahimu singkat. Ia tersenyum entah untuk keberapakali setelah kau menerima lamarannya. Ia melanjutkan tidurnya setelah sebelumnya bergumam kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Goodnight, yeobo."

.

.

.

.

.

**-Berakhir dengan biadabnya.-**

809 words.

Huaaaa apaan ini?! /banting dae/

Wae?! Kenapa saya balik dengan ff abal gini! Huwaa. Alay bgt ni bahasanya-_-" /kebanyakan nonton sinetron/

Daehyun : min, lu bikin fanfic gue ga mutu banget.

Hyemin : gomen, eh mian dae-chagi

Daehyun : what?! Dae-chagi? Alay bgt lu.. /muntah/

Hyemin : yang penting kamu cinta /kedip2 mata/ /colek dagu daehyun/

Daehyun : /gampar/

Hyemin : hiks jahat! /berpaling kepada Taehyung/

Daehyun : bodo!

Yasudah, semoga kalian semua suka ya. Namanya juga author abal. Baru nyoba. Jadinya ancur /nangis di pelukan daehyun/ /ditendang/ /kabur ke Taehyung/ /dibakar/

ayo ayo review nya :3


End file.
